Reversal
by Shadowmage97
Summary: In the midst of the world reconstructing itself, a purposely misplaced soul was held tightly in its grasp to begin anew.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_In school you're given a lesson to help you with the test. In life you're given the test to teach you a lesson._

_-Tom Bodett_

* * *

Hermione Granger was a logical person by nature. She liked explanations and clear, concrete proof in front of her before she even considered an idea.

It was a safe idea to conclude that she did _not_ like going through a plan without doing research or thoroughly thinking it through.

So one could see why the curly-haired former Gryffindor was in a considerably foul mood as she and Neville Longbottom stood in a magically drawn circle, ready to perform a possibly dangerous (in a soul-destroying kind of way) spell without any sort of research or plan.

But as they _were_ two of the last survivors of what was left of the Resistance, the muggle saying; 'desperate times call for desperate measures' applied to the situation.

That didn't mean she liked it.

The ritual in hand seemed like a relatively simple if not dark one, much to Hermione's suspicion.

There was something wrong with a dark ritual that seemed simple.

Neville didn't seem to think so.

Or maybe he _did_ but was merely desperate for another chance to thwart this bleak future they were in.

She couldn't blame him.

"OK, Hermione. Ready?"

She nodded.

The two friends positioned themselves directly across each-other.

Locking gazes, they began to chant.

"_Nunc solutus tempore c, per nomen ignotum virium, ut in me usque ad fluvium."_

"_Nunc solutus tempore c, per nomen ignotum virium, ut in me usque ad fluvium."_

The mild weather of the open clearing they were in had changed dramatically, large gusts of wind nearly pushing Hermione's small frame into the air.

"_Nunc solutus tempore c, per nomen ignotum virium, ut in me usque ad fluvium."_

Perhaps it wasn't working.

"_Nunc solutus tempore c, per nomen ignotum virium, ut in me usque ad fluvium." _

If it _didn't_ work, then she and Neville were as good as dead. There was no way Voldemort's trackers hadn't noticed this much of a magical disruption in Britain.

"_Nunc solutus tempore c, per nomen ignotum virium, ut in me usque ad fluvium." _

Why wasn't it _working_?!

"_Nunc solutus tempore c, per nomen ignotum virium, ut in me usque ad fluvium."_

Suddenly, the fierce, howling winds stopped abruptly the candles they'd lit were still miraculous going.

But Hermione wasn't paying attention to that.

No, she was more preoccupied by the glowing sign that had appeared in the middle of the circle.

_Sacrifice_.

Slowly Hermione looked up, her horrified gaze landing on Neville's tired yet determined ones.

"No! Absolutely not! I wo-"

"Hermione! I _choose_ to do so. You can't make the choice for me."

"Neville! Do you even hear yourself talking? Do you actually think I'm going to let you kill yourself over some ritual that may not work?"

She looked at him. Her best friend and companion since everyone they'd known had died.

"No. No, we're going to find a different way. This time I'll do a thorough research through the Black library and Hogwarts library books I have with me. There's bound to be a way."

"Hermione."

Neville sounded tired, far more then anyone his age should.

"Deatheaters are bound to have noticed the large amount of magical activity here. They're probably on their way here. Its our only choice."

With that the dark-haired boy threw a quick and silent _incarcerous_ at her.

He looked at her horrified face guiltily.

"I'm sorry Hermione but this needs to be done and I won't allow you to sacrifice yourself."

For the first time since the war had broken out and the light had lost, Hermione Granger cried.

With Neville's sacrifice the winds began their incessant howling again.

Then it was as if the world itself had been ripped apart.

Everything was disappearing and distorting. Like the world was confused and couldn't find what shape it actually was.

Was this, Hermione wondered distantly, time unraveling or was it instead the end of the world?

She had no time to ponder this as she lost consciousness.

* * *

In the midst of the world reconstructing itself, a purposely misplaced soul was held tightly in its grasp to begin anew.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own Harry Potter

* * *

"_Don't take life to seriously. You'll never get out alive, anyway."_

* * *

The_ Tempus Perii_ ritual was a supposedly dark and dangerous ritual.

Which was why, until Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger, no one had ever attempted it.

The ritual itself was one that was meant to rip Time itself apart and send the soul of the user of the ritual back to a chosen period in their life.

Hermione and Neville planned to send themselves back to their 14 year-old bodies. Back to fourth year, when everything began.

So when Hermione woke up in a seemingly empty park in the dead of the night, still her 19 year old self, she safely assumed that something had gone horribly wrong.

Getting up and checking to make sure her wand was still on her (it was thankfully), she looked at her surroundings.

A muggle park by the looks of things. Vaguely familiar too. So she still _was_ in England. She just had to check the time and the year.

Placing a muggle-repelling spell around the small circle of trees at the end of the park, the tired Gryffindor transfigured a pebble into a small yet comfortable sleeping bag and settled in for the reminder of the night.

* * *

Hermione didn't know where she was.

Oh, she was sure she wasn't anywhere near England.

But she didn't know where the bloody hell she was.

The town she was in looked like a typical town but with certain Japanese influences. Such as the the signs on the stores.

Well, then she could safely assume that they most likely spoke Japanese.

Placing a specifying translating spell for Japanese, Hermione headed farther into the town.

The curly-haired girl could do more information gathering in the market area of the town where more people were.

* * *

(^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^)

* * *

For the first time in, well, forever, Hermione Granger was in shock.

What had started out as innocent information gathering to find out where she was had turned out to her standing in the middle of a crowded street sputtering in shock, staring at a _very_ familiar carved mountain.

Naruto. _Naruto_.

The manga she'd read as a child before she'd figured out she was magical and had been shipped off to Hogwarts.

The manga, that had been her sanctuary away from bullies and loneliness.

With an IQ off the charts, Hermione had quite literally been isolated by her peers and had thus turned to books and on occasion manga.

Specifically Naruto.

Naruto had been her childhood best friend and now here she was standing in his world.

Realizing she was standing in the middle of the street, staring at the Hokage Monument like an imbecile, Hermione moved to stand near a food stand.

She did a double-take. _Ichiraku's _Ramen.

The former Gryffindor smirked slightly as she sat down on one of the stools provided.

How ironic.

What the hell had happened, though? The ritual was suppose to send her back in time not to another world.

Most likely the ritual had instead ripped through barriers between this world and her own, throwing her here.

Hypothetically. She'd need to do more research before knowing for sure.

She frowned down at the table in front of her.

Had Neville's sacrifice been pointless?

No. No, Neville wouldn't have wanted her to mope about. She'd find a way back home and back to the time they had wanted.

With that enlightening thought, Hermione set off with a spring to her step, towards the Hokage Tower.

She had some papers to fill if she wanted to be a citizen here. The sooner she got that sorted out the better.

Not to mention she was dying to learn more about the chakra energy they had here. Perhaps it was merely a different form of magic?

Bah, she had to do more research first.

* * *

(^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^) (^_^)

* * *

Teuchi Ichiraku stared after the young woman in surprise.

What in enigma. The multiple expressions that had crossed her face had been surprising. Clearly she'd been thinking of something troubling.

She must have found the solution to it though, judging from the small smile on her face and the slight spring in her step.

He smiled. Perhaps she'd come back again.

After all, ramen was the best sort of food to solve your problems.

He turned back to his kitchen. There was a new recipe he was making and he wanted it to be ready before his taste taster arrived.

Of course, the blonde boy thought all ramen was good so he'd probably like it anyway.

* * *

Reviews please!

Thanks,

ShaSha


	3. Chapter 3

I most definitely don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

* * *

"_That awkward moment when you're in the car and you look at the people in the car next to you and they're already looking at you."_

* * *

Getting the proper papers for temporary citizenship was easy enough with a small confunding charm here and there. Very small, as she had no desire to attract the attention of the overly paranoid ninja of this particular world.

Now, all Hermione needed to do was find a nice, _cheap_ apartment and get a job before the guilt of paying false money for applying for citizenship papers caught up with her.

The curly-haired young woman glanced at the last address on the scrap of paper she'd been given by the ramen-stand owner Teuchi. The older man had been kind enough to make her a list of shops that were hiring when she had dropped by the ramen-stand again.

Turning right, she soon stood in front of a slightly worn down building in the shopping district of Konoha.

Shikon's Weaponry was obviously a weapons store most likely for ninjas and not the best place to be working if she wanted to keep ninja out of her business but until she could find better Hermione needed this job.

Entering the building, she raised an eyebrow at the young brunette behind the counter.

Approaching the child, she smiled and asked for the owner.

The little girl nodded eagerly and rushed to the back of the store before coming back out.

"Miss, my grandfather will be out shortly."

"Thank you. And call me Hermione."

"Her-my-nee?"

Hermione hid a wince before smiling at the child. Damn. She should have changed her name. "Yes. It's an odd name here but from where I come from it's normal. You can call me Mione if you want."

And here it wouldn't mean My-knee.

"Ok, Mione-san. My name is TenTen. I hope Grandfather likes you!"

Hiding her surprise at meeting one of the Konoha 12 and not recognizing her, Hermione replied with a thank you.

She discretely studied the chattering girl and noted the similarity between her and her future self.

She was definitely TenTen. And it made sense that she worked at a weapons shop. Wasn't she an orphan, though?

Hermione hadn't read _Naruto _for a long time becoming more focused on her academics as she grew older and there was no internet access in Hogwarts so she never had the chance to watch the show in her free time.

Actually even if Hogwarts had internet access it would have been impossible to balance _Naruto_, her studies, and her adventures with Ron and Harry.

Suddenly she was very grateful that the magical world had no access to internet and computers. She could just imagine the horror Fred and George would have unleashed if they had access to it in school.

An elderly grey-haired man with a stooping back interrupted her whimsical thinking and she realized belatedly that she had not been paying attention to TenTen's chatter.

She quickly gave the girl an apologetic look and made to apologize but was stopped by said girl.

"Don't worry about it, nee-san. You looked really sad for a second."

She was taken aback by the girl's correct observation. Obviously ninja children where taught to be aware of their surroundings.

Giving the girl a smile she turned toward the old man who stood watching them carefully.

"Excuse me, Oji-san. I'm looking for a job and Teuchi-san of Ichiraku's Ramen said to come here. Um, I don't really know much about weapons but I'm a hard worker and I'm willing to learn and I-"

"You're hired."

"Need- I am?"

"Yes, you seem like an honest girl and I'm getting older and TenTen can only do so much. I need the extra help."

"Oh." Hermione couldn't help the smile on her face. "Ok, then. Thank you! When do I start?"

* * *

After an easy day of showing her around and introducing her to the duties she was to do, Hermione left the shop with a wave good bye to TenTen and Sanosuke-san.

Heading toward the park she'd woken up in, Hermione entered the warder area, noting that her muggle-repelling ward was still in place.

She really needed to find a cheap apartment and soon. Hopefully two weeks of saving her money and leeching of Teuchi's "discount" (which was really just free pity-food. She really needed to pay the man back one day) she'd enough money to rent a cheap one-bedroom.

* * *

_I apologize. This chapter was kind of rushed and rough. But I promise better writing the next chapter. Oh, and if anyone is reading 'Chances' I've put a poll up. Do you think Petunia should be magical or non-magical? I have an idea on how the story will go either way and I wanna hear what people think.  
_

_Review!_

_Thanks,_

_ShaSha_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.

* * *

_"__Trying to act natural around cops even if you did nothing wrong"_

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day in a foul mood and it took her a couple of seconds to find out why. It seemed that her transfiguration of the pebble had ended some time in the night and she had slept on the hard ground with the pebble poking her shoulder blade irritatingly.

Rolling over she sat up and stretched her sore body, her eyes briefly checking the sky before blinking in shock. The sun was bright and set high up in the sky indicating that it was way past morning.

She was late! Swearing rather colorfully, Hermione leapt up, quickly reinforced the muggle-repelling wards (just in case, one could never be to sure in a world such as this one) and began power-walking at such a spectacular speed that onlookers in the shopping district watched in surprise as seemingly civilian woman practically run very fast in her hurry. Usually only ninja were in that much of hurry.

* * *

As she manned the counter of her grandfather's shop, TenTen glanced at the door every so often. Mione-nee-san was twenty minutes late which not only made a bad impression but also painted TenTen in a bad light as well if her Grandfather came in and Mione-san still wasn't here.

As a ninja in training, the 10 year old had been trained in the art of reading people, amongst other things. She was taught to read simple things; the expressions of people, eyes, facial twitches, inconsistencies of a potential enemy's story or the rapid switch between emotions such as talking to someone who was initially nervous but gradually became calm.

TenTen, in particular, was rather adept at this sort of thing. Almost as good as a Yamanaka student and that particular clan were literally all psychology masters and experts. If it weren't for her profound skill and love for all things weaponry, TenTen had the niggling feeling that she would have ended up working in the T&amp;I facilities.

Because of her prowess at reading people, those who knew her tended to trust her judgment of people. So when she'd talked Mione-san during the short time her grandfather had been in the back, TenTen had concluded that Mione-san was harmless at least to TenTen and her Grandfather (there was something about her that definitely didn't shout defenseless). The woman mostly seemed rather sad and distracted in a confused sort of way.

TenTen deduced that the poor woman had lost someone close to her recently and had still not taken it all in.

Perhaps a lover or maybe a-

SLAM! The door burst open and a disheveled Hermione ran in. "I'm so sorry I'm late! I woke up absurdly late for some reason… Perhaps because of the trip here… It may have taken a lot from me…"

The last part had been mumbled quietly and Hermione-san seemed to be thinking pensively of something (TenTen made sure to file this small tidbit away in her mind) before Hermione shook her head and grinned somewhat sheepishly.

"I'm not fired am I?"

The young girl shook her head. "No, you're lucky you came before Grandfather came. Though I do recommend you not coming in so late again. Grandfather is rather strict and won't like it.

Hermione nodded. That was a reasonable reason.

With that over and done with TenTen, without warning, began to smile maliciously, an evil gleam in her eye.

How a 10 year old managed both to smile like that and still look rather innocent, Hermione didn't know. She didn't think she wanted to know.

Handing the older girl a cleanser spray and rag, TenTen cheerfully pointed towards the closed door in the back of the store.

"Grandfather told me to tell you to begin cleaning the weapons in the storage room and the n bring them out to hang on the display areas."

Hermione nodded and dismissed the unease she felt at seeing TenTen's gleeful smile.

It couldn't that bad, it simply couldn't.

Hermione opened the door… and then proceeded to gape at the dust covered room. She felt faint just looking at it.

Could she really do this without magic?

"Good luck Mione-san! I've been putting of cleaning that place for a long, long time now. It's going to be difficult to clean!"

Hermione knew this would be a long day.

* * *

By the times she was done with the weapons storage, It was already dark out and she found herself wishing for the millionth time that she'd invested her time in becoming a master at wandless magic rather than a master at ancient runes and warding.

Wandless magic would have gone a long in cleaning the dusty menace the now sparkling storage room used to be.

As it was, the curly-haired young woman was covered in dust and was very ready to head home.

Emerging from the now empty and clean storage room, Hermione dusted herself off as well she could and waved at Sanosuke-san who was the only in the store as TenTen had headed to bed early for school the next day.

"Good bye Oji-san, See you tomorrow."

The old man looked up from inspecting the new package of kunai that'd arrived earlier that day.

"Good night, Her-mi-ni-san. You did well today. I actually didn't expect you finish today."

Hermione grinned. "Ah, it wasn't a problem. I just happen to have a very strong work ethic."

He waved a hand at her in agreement. "Anyway you'll receive your paycheck at the end of the week. If you keep up the good work, you'll have a place of you own in no time"

The young Gryffindor blinked in surprise, her hand on the doorknob.

"How'd you know I was looking for an apartment?" She asked warily.

He smiled cheerfully. "While your shirt _is_ different, the rest of your ensemble is the same from yesterday. Not to mention yesterday you left a list of potential apartment complexes in the store. I simply put together the clues."

Damn. Even _he_ was incredibly observant. Hermione needed to be much more careful about such things. She'd thought that changing her shirt and hair would throw most off but that sort of sloppy play would only work on civilians.

Realizing Sanosuke-san was still talking, Hermione tuned back in. "-are staying at a shelter, correct? It is too dangerous on the streets at night especially at the red-light district which is rather close by."

Hermione smiled warmly. "Thank you for the worry, Oji-san! I am staying at place were I'm quite safe."

Not to mention a quick stupefy would handle a would-be attacker easily.

The old man smiled slightly as she left. Seemed like TenTen's assessment of the young woman was correct.

* * *

After dropping by Ichiraku's for a quick "discount" meal (aka: free pity-food), Hermione was on her way back to her makeshift camp.

She owed Teuchi-san big-time for his "discounts". Without it she probably would have gone hungry.

Perhaps she could help him in some other way. The sign above his shop looked a bit worn and the place could use a new paint job as well. Yes, once she'd gathered enou-"

"There he is!"

"Catch him already!

"Don't let him go!"

Hermione look to her right just before she was nearly knocked to the ground by a small figure. Only her training kept her on her feet.

Looking down bemusedly at the small blonde boy (if TenTen was, well, ten, then Naruto had to be nine. Only he looked too… small to be nine) who was looking back at her fearfully before his expression changed into stubbornness and defiance Hermione recognized as typical Harry-expression.

Three fully grown men came running right behind him and glanced at Hermione before looking at Naruto on the ground.

One of them grinned nastily. "Looks you're caught demon-brat. There's no where for you to go. You're surrounded by of all us."

Hermione raised an eyebrow as the man waved his arm, including her in his group.

To the shock of the men and Naruto, she moved in front of the boy.

"I don't think so. If you believe that I'm going to let you touch this kid, you're all crazy."

An ugly scowl adorned the face of the largest of the trio. "Who the hell do you think you are, you bitch? You realize that this is the demon brat you're siding with."

Hermione shrugged. "Amazingly enough, I really, really don't care"

Enraged the man rushed at Hermione, his fist raised… only to fall flat on the ground as Hermione easily moved herself and the small boy behind her.

"You bitch! Demon-whore!"

The young brunette rolled her eyes. "Oh, how original. Trust me, I've been called much worse."

The other man tried sweeping her legs out from under in an impressive downwards swoop for a civilian (perhaps an academy dropout?) and Hermione jumped over his leg and aimed a hit on his head that knocked him out.

She cracked her neck and turned towards the last man.

* * *

**Earlier that day:**

"Neko-san. are you sure this is where you saw the subject appear?

"Hai, Capitan. It looked normal at first but there seems to bee an incredibly strong genjutsu around the tree."

"Wolf? Anything?"

"We've had our top genjutsu specialist look at it and nothing has been found, Capitan."

"Describe exactly what you saw again, Neko."

"Yes, sir. I was heading toward the training the grounds to let off some steam after a long mission when I felt an odd sensation coming from the park. I went to investigate and saw nothing but a few children and this tree.

As I was about to turn back I felt the rippling sensation again and turned just in time to notice a figure leaping out of the air and running into the busy shopping district.

I went to follow the person but for some reason I could not sense any chakra from the subject and thus couldn't track her."

"You say a figure _leapt _out of the air?" The incredulity coating the Capitan's tone was very obvious.

Neko flushed under his mask. "It was odd, sir. There was absolutely nothing near the tree and then the figure just appeared into visibility."

Boar snickered. "Someone's clearly gone loopy… even for a ninja." The two new recruits snickered quietly.

Neko valiantly resisted the urge to tear his limbs off.

Capitan sighed. "Did you at least get a physical description?"

Neko shook his head forlornly. "I didn't get a good look but the figure seemed like a female or a very small male and he/she had brown hair.

* * *

_Hello everyone! Sorry for the long, long wait. If you haven't already seen my profile a friend was on my computer and since I didn't log out this friend deleted my stories from my account as a prank. I've put them all back but wasn't really in the mood to write for a while._

_Al I can say is thank god for recovery button._

_Please Review and tell me your thoughts and ideas of the chapter. Criticism is always welcome as it makes me a better writer but it must make sense._

_Thanks._

_ShaSha_


End file.
